


Mistake

by Skyriazeth



Series: Undertale Prompts and Drabbles [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell, CEO, Crying, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyriazeth/pseuds/Skyriazeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is doing overnight for his boss' sake, but Papyrus is in a very bad mood, and he knows it won't end well.</p><p>But he didn't expect this at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I did more prompts!
> 
> Alright finally-- this prompt was suggested in a comment, and it seemed fun to write, so I did it!
> 
> The original prompt was from @Kamitakai !
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

It was late out, yet Sans was still buried in his work at his desk, as always.

 

The people he worked with grew accustomed to this—he was the CEO’s secretary after all, and the boss always demanded efficiency. So, as his secretary, he had no choice but to oblige, working night after night in the office instead of sleeping in the inviting, warm bed of his house.

 

There were times that he’d find a warm blanket draped on his shoulders during the times he fell asleep due to the massive amount of work that had been assigned to him, no doubt the work of his boss. It was a nice gesture, as little as it was.

 

And he was content with this—happy even. He didn’t mind being the loyal secretary Papyrus wanted, even if it meant overworking himself at times. He knew his boss would find a way of making it up to him, through very subtle acts. It was worth it all, just to be able to see that satisfied gin whenever he did a good job, and an occasional pet on the head, which always never failed to make him blush.

 

Though he was warry of that happening tonight—his boss was in a very bad mood, spewing curses loudly from the closed doors that led to his office. He had a bad feeling if he didn’t finish this soon, he might have to suffer his boss’ furry, which usually ends up as an unpleasant experience. He shudders at the thought as he quickly finishes organizing the last of the papers before preparing to present the completed work to him.

 

He wasn’t very alert as of late, having not slept well for consecutive days in a row. He hoped he didn’t make too many mistakes for Papyrus to notice as he tiredly picked up the stacks of paper and headed towards the CEO’s office.

 

With struggle, he managed to knock on the doors, trying not to make the stack of papers in his hands topple off.

 

He had to admit, he was a bit scared of the roaring voice that resonated from the office. He never heard his boss _this_ mad before. He knew he caught him in a bad time but he didn’t want to anger him further by prolonging to hand over his finished work. But now that he thought of it, maybe he shouldn’t bother—

 

“Ugh! Come in! And you better be quick!” Papyrus barked, his tone filled with frustration.

 

Well, there was definitely no turning back now.

 

“C-coming boss!” He couldn’t help but stutter whenever Papyrus was in rage, he was genuinely afraid of what Papyrus was capable of when he was mad, and he didn’t want to find out. He opened the door, and what he found was almost shocking… if he hadn’t seen this many times before.

 

Papers were sprawled everywhere on the floor, furniture askew, and to make matters worse, the vase that used to bore fresh flowers was now shattered on the floor, spilling the lovely lilies that Sans had bought for him this morning onto the floor.

 

Safe to say, it was a mess.

 

Papyrus was an even bigger mess, though.

 

He was fuming. Screaming his head off into the cell phone that was on his hands, and not to mention he was covered with sweat. A deadly and violent aura radiated from him, and judging by the state of his office, he wasn’t very graceful with his actions.

 

“Just get it fucking done for me!” he ended the call with a harsh tap on the phone.

 

He snapped his attention to Sans who had just entered the room, and the tension in the air grew thicker. Sans started to feel his shoulder tense under Papyrus’ glare, and it locks up even further as Papyrus beckons him over with a curled digit.

 

“Don’t make me wait, Sans.”  He growled, taping his phalanges impatiently on the table.

 

Without hesitation, Sans complied, hurrying to his side and handing him over the papers. Papyrus snatched the papers from Sans’ hand and began to read through the papers with a concentrated look on his face. Sans didn’t notice himself holding his breath as he stood perfectly still while his boss checked through the papers messily.

 

 He was so exhausted, but he couldn’t leave without being dismissed, especially when Papyrus’ is in a bad mood. He’s not up for a harsh scolding tonight, so he simply stays in place, fidgeting and letting his eyes wander to help him ease up.

 

The constant rustling of paper didn’t help at all, but it also meant that he was a step closer to freedom. He just had to wait a little more, just a little—

 

He was met with a **harsh slap** across the face, and it made him stagger and drop onto the floor.

 

_Was he just slapped by his boss?_

 

Tears pricking his eyes, he looked up at Papyrus.

 

And he regretted the choice.

 

The fury he had moments ago melted away, now standing in stunned silence.

 

He felt his tears threaten to fall, blurring his vision. _He knew he should’ve checked it over, and it’s all his fault that his boss had to do that, he could’ve done so much better and he knew it and…_

 

A pair of arms was wrapped around his delicate frame, stopping his train of thought.

 

“I’m so sorry Sans.” He whispers softly, and Sans can hear the remorse and guilt in his voice. Papyrus held him closer to him, hugging tighter as he let his head rest on Sans’ shoulder. He can imagine the regretful look on his face even without looking. He froze, not knowing what to do as tears streamed down his eye sockets.

 

“I-I shouldn’t have done that, I’m so sorry I hurt you Sans. I was just—so, so frustrated with work and I just g-got carried away.” Sans can hear his voice breaking, and he couldn’t stand it anymore.

 

_He just couldn’t stand Papyrus being so upset like this._

 

With one swift move, he turned around and pulled Papyrus into a deep kiss. His boss was shocked at first, but eventually, he leaned into the kiss, both hands wove around the smaller skeleton’s waist.

 

It took a while before they pulled away, but when they did, Papyrus settled his forehead against Sans. One of his hands travelled to the cheek that was slapped, and it began stroking it in a soothing pace.

 

“I’m so sorry Sans.” He apologized, and Sans can hear the sincerity in his voice.

 

“B-boss you don’t need—“And before another word could be spoken, he received another brief kiss.

 

“I’m sorry.” Papyrus whispers when he was done, and planted a kiss on the reddened cheek.

 

“I’m sorry.” A kiss on the other cheek.

 

“I’m sorry.” A kiss on the forehead.

 

“I’m sorry.” A kiss on his head.

 

Sans simply sat there meekly, flustered by his boss’ sudden actions.

 

_He was never this gentle with him. Not to this extent._

 

“Will you ever forgive me, Sans?” he asked pleadingly, and not with his usual indifference which he doesn’t fail to show to the other employees.

 

And it made his soul flutter.

 

“O-of course. “Sans nodded, dried tears staining his face. He swore he could burst into tears of joy right now, but he didn’t want to further worry Papyrus.

 

The taller skeleton took him in a warm embrace, and at the corner of Sans’ eye, he could see the happiest grin on Papyrus’ face. He couldn’t help but break into a wide smile himself, as tired as he may be, he didn’t think this was all too bad.

 

“I’m so glad to hear that Sans. “Papyrus nuzzled him affectionately as he felt himself being picked up, tucked comfortably in his boss’ arms.

 

The smaller skeleton was a bit caught off guard by this, but still relaxed into his hold, enjoying the way he was being carried.

 

“I’ll make it up to you Sans, I promise.” Papyrus tried to navigate through the mess of his office back to his chair.

“Y-you always do.” Sans yawned and slowly dozed off as Papyrus sat himself in his chair, petting him to sleep. A deep chuckle escaped his boss, no doubt pleased with the calm and happy look on his face.

 

_He’s glad that Papyrus is happy now, it’s honestly the only thing he wants. And he’s glad he’s the one to make him smile so **brightly.** He’s glad that he’s the light in Papyrus’ stressful life. He’s just so glad to **be** with him._

 

_He knows he doesn’t deserve him. But he tries his hardest to prove that he is worthy of Papyrus’ love._

“Good Night Sans.” He heard Papyrus say before closing his eyes, drifting into a blissful slumber.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was :
> 
> "Oh and if your not over worked could you write a fell CEO fic where paps gets mad at Sans for something stupid (like Sans not turning in a document in time or somthing than slaps him across the face)and makes him cry and than feels bad for hurting him than comforts him with hugs and skele-kisses. "
> 
> I hope I delivered! ;v;


End file.
